


Sollanders Will Not Yield

by Estalian (RhysLahey)



Category: Warhammer Fantasy
Genre: Ficlet, Gen, Political Intrigue, Solland, the empire
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-06
Updated: 2020-12-06
Packaged: 2021-03-10 05:29:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 884
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27919006
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RhysLahey/pseuds/Estalian
Summary: Solland may not be an electorate anymore, but the men of the Soll still remember
Comments: 3
Kudos: 5





	Sollanders Will Not Yield

A loud thunder rolled in the distance, and the Imperial messenger forced himself to run through the mucky street towards the headquarters’ building before the heavens opened again. When he finally got there, he approached the main door, which was guarded by two halberdiers who wore no uniform under their breastplate. Now that he thought about it, none of the soldiers he had seen so far had been in uniform… The messenger shook his head and focused on his current mission.

“I’m coming to see General Ulbricsson, please lead me to him.”

The two guards looked at each other with mirroring glares of disgust. One of them spat at the messenger’s feet. The emissary thought for a second that he was being ignored deliberately, but before he could protest, the guards let him in and told him to walk through to the main courtyard.

“General Ulbricsson!” the messenger cried as he barged through the door. In the courtyard he saw a large bonfire burning. “I come from Altdorf with news, but I have to say that the discipline in this—“

“General Ulbricsson is not available,” a voice called from behind him.

“I beg your pardon?” the messenger asked as he turned around, where he saw a man leaning against one of the pillars, with his arms folded across his chest.

“I said that Rudolf Ulbricsson is not going to read that message. So whatever it is, hand it over.”

“And who are you?”

The man rolled his eyes and walked towards the messenger, who could then see that the man talking to him was tall and with curly blond hair, kept short as per military instructions. He immediately noticed that even if the man was wearing technically a captain’s uniform, he was not sure if the slashed breeches and the matching tailored jerkin were standard issue. What was most disconcerting was that this man was not in Wissenland colours either.

“Captain Aias Kelhoff, at your service,” the man introduced himself as the noise of thunder echoed across the courtyard. “And now deliver your message and be gone. I am a busy man waiting for important news.”

“I am a messenger of his Imperial Majesty Karl Franz!” the messenger found himself bellowing. “I demand you take me to General Ulbricsson!”

“I have told you,” the captain said as he walked closer to the messenger. Only then did the messenger notice the very fine duelling pistol and the Tilean rapier that hung from his belt, none of which were standard captain’s issue. “That general Ulbricsson is not here!”

“Captain Kelhoff! This is _most_ irregular and borderline insubordination!” the messenger protested furiously, the feather on his cap trembling as he spoke. “And pray say, why are you wearing a Solland uniform? That is completely unacce—”

“The men of Solland may not have a count,” Aias interrupted in an icy tone, “but we are still proud and loyal subjects of the Emperor.”

At that precise moment a courier walked in, covered in mud, soot, and blood.

“Captain, sir! We’ve cornered them.”

“Ah, brilliant,” Captain Kelhoff said with a broad grin. “Care to join us?” he asked the messenger as he quickly put his breastplate on.

“Captain, I must insist, this is—And are you burning _Imperial_ uniforms in that bonfire?” The messenger asked in disbelief as he noticed that the huge bonfire contained Wissenland liveries, uniforms and regimental insignia. “That’s treason!”

“I’ll tell you what that is,” Kelhoff said smugly as he fitted his helmet. “ _That_ is the doing of your beloved General Ulbricsson. General Ulbricsson, _glorious_ champion of the Elector Count, together with all his knights and nobles, took the chest with the soldiers’ pay down that path towards the Border Princes.”

The messenger looked again at the pile of burning uniforms.

“General Ulbricsson and his _brave_ and _daring_ barons of Wissenland,” Kelhoff continued with a grin, “decided that it was better for them to desert and leave the foot soldiers behind to be killed by the goblins that infest the hills.”

The messenger’s now mouth dropped open, not really believing what he was hearing. Above them, thunder roared again.

“And there’s more,” Kelhoff added with a sardonic smile. “Most valiant General Ulbricsson burnt down our signal tower! Mirmydia forbid we detailed his crimes to the garrison in Reiksbrucke!”

“Captain Kelhoff,” the messenger said, swallowing hard, “This must be some misunderstanding…”

“Of course it has been, my good chap,” Aias said, throwing an arm around the Altdorfer’s shoulders. “ _Complete_ misunderstanding. That’s why we have decided to bring him back and sort this out. Thankfully, General Ulbricsson had completely forgotten that us mere and poor foot soldiers can move faster when the roads are muddy. And he also forgot that we have our cannon aiming at that mountain path.”

The moment Captain Kelhoff said this, the emissary realised that he had not been hearing thunder at all, but the loud explosions of gunpowder echoing through the valley.

“So, by all means, come with us to meet General Ulbricsson,” Aias added. “Come join me in the front of the regiment, so we can have a proper chat with him. Oh, and in case you’re wondering,” the captain called before disappearing in the ranks of soldiers that waited for him. “The goblins came, but they are under them Wissenland uniforms.”

**Author's Note:**

> I submitted this to GW when I applied for a job, but my story sadly did not cut the mustard!


End file.
